Malfunction
by XSuicuneX
Summary: He should have known better then to let his brother test out his new virtual game system. However, as with all things in hindsight, it didn't really matter. All that mattered to Kaiba was finding out who decided to muck about with his program. Stupid fog.
1. Prologue, Stupid Fog

**Why Silent Hill? Why Yugioh? I'm crazy, certifiably insane, and you can quote me on it too. I don't know why I was hit by this particular bit of inspiration...and I don't care. The finicky plot bunnies of mine have bitten me, and they've come up with a hell of a doozy. Those few of you who actually stumble upon my half cooked stories (and some of my not so half cooked as...easily tosses aside) may have noticed my rapt fascination with emotion...I try my best to capture the inner workings of my characters because I'm obsessed with it. So much so, that often I loose the overall setting of the story, and am lost as to where the heck my characters physically are.**

**I'm going to try and break out of that at least, bring in a bit more action and less...thought process. And what better way to do that then to bring in Silent Hill? That epitome of hell that serves to bring the inner working of the character's base fears and habits INTO the physical? ….Or so it seems.**

**And WHO do I have in mind to bring into that nightmarish world? Seto freakin' Kaiba. My fav. Character. And I'm sure he'll love me for it. Oh, this could be fun...**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Yu-gi-oh, and I don't own Silent Hill. If I did, they would never finish a season. (hah...hah)**

**

* * *

**

He really should have known better then to let his brother, his precious baby brother, test the latest prototype for the virtual reality simulators. However, as with all things in hindsight, what he _should _have done really didn't matter right at that moment.

"Kaiba-sama! The pod is malfunctioning! If we don't get him out soon he could-"

"I know perfectly _well _that it's malfunctioning you brainless dolt! Quit telling me what could happen if we _don't _get him out and start figuring out a way to _get _him out!"

Needless to say, it was the worst day for Seto Kaiba, CEO of the famous Gaming company Kaibacorp, to be reminded that it was _so _hard to find good help these days.

Especially when all they could seem to do in a crises was panic. He had hired them to be able to _handle _these sorts of situations, damn it. Why even bother if it always fell to _him _to fix the problems in the first place?

Of course, the fact that the current situation was far more serious then a simple glitch or virus in the programming, something that would only erase the code at worst, wasn't helping his mood any. His _brother_ was in that pod, if anything happened to him...

"Fuck it. I'm going in after him."

That certainly caused him a good few looks from his...rather incompetent staff. They all looked like owls, or monkeys, the way they just starred blankly at him like they were doing.

One idiotic soul even attempted to open his mouth and question him, the moron. Didn't he understand that this was Seto's _brother_ on the line here?

"But Mr. Kaiba-"

"Don't 'but' me you ingrate! There's a fail-safe in the game that he can access if something goes wrong. I put it in there for just such an occasion. The fact that he hasn't used it means one of two things; either he hasn't noticed anything's wrong, or something happened to him in-game."

The man who'd dared to question him was looking like a fish now, and all the other likely-soon-to-be-x-employers-if-he-didn't-get-some-help-_soon_ were silent beside him.

"All that means is one thing, someone has to go in there after him. And I don't trust _any _of you idiots to do it. The system's not so damaged that we can't add in another player into the system at this point, I just need to find him quickly, activate _my_ fail safe and get us both out. Simple process, simple solution"

Fish man was acting up again. Mokuba would likely enjoy that analogy, Seto made a note to tell him about it when he got the both of them out of the game, right after he did some 'weeding' of his engineering staff.

"But Mr. Kaiba, if you spend too much time in there and the system shuts down, the _both _of you might wind up with serious repercussions-"

"I know _perfectly well _what might happen if I should fail. I don't need any of you saying what I already _know. _It doesn't matter. What matters is that my brother needs me and I'm going to go in there. _Is that understood?"_

He had to admit that he always enjoyed how easy it was to make people jump, simply by 'barking' a command at them. He would've been a bit more amused, if it weren't for the fact that his brother's mental health, and quite possibly _life_, were on the line at that moment.

"Of course, Kaiba-sama. We understand. We'll get started right away."

It was also satisfying how snapping at his workers tended to cause instant efficiency in them. Of course, Seto would've preferred it if they had been this quick to respond _before_ he had snapped at them. Seemed wishful thinking however.

He quickly jumped into the pod, a far sleeker, and a bit more comfortable version from the first ones that had been designed. Seto had noticed a few cramps had developed when he had first woken up from that sham of an attempt of a takeover the Big 5 had tried, and he had decided to at least work on that flaw, not mentioning all the flaws he worked on with the actual virtual world itself.

He settled himself inside, directing his laser cobalt gaze towards his engineers, signaling that he was ready to start the game.

"Remember, keep the program running for as long as you can. I'm going to find Mokuba, and get him out. As soon as we're both awake and _only on my word_ you are to shut the program down. Is this understood?"

Fish man, who apparently was appointed spokesperson, or at least the target of his glare, nodded and answered for the rest of the incompetent bunch.

"Y-yes sir. We'll keep it going."

Seto nodded, once. Then he gave the command, and felt his consciousness slipping, readying himself to fall into the game world RPG that he had been working on for the past few months. A game world where knights and monsters were alive, and characters nearly as three dimensional as real people could be found.

This was the world Seto had expected to end up in.

When he opened his eyes, however, a world of medieval knights and monsters was not what greeted him.

Instead, all he saw was a worn, double lane street, jutting out from a mountain, with a green sign standing in front of him.

WELCOME TO SILENT HILL.

Oh, and the fog. Can't forget the fog, so thick he could barely see ten feet in front of him, only reason he could see the sign was that he was practically standing right in front of it.

The sign was in English The _game _was programmed to be written in _Japanese_, and obviously streets and road signs were _not _common in a fantasy, medieval rpg world.

Guard rails weren't common in a medieval setting either.

Fog was though. At least the fog was natural.

Not that Seto cared about that miniscule detail at that moment.

"What. The. Fuck. Is going on?"

Seto Kaiba was not having a good day. Not in the _slightest._

_

* * *

_

**Oookay, that wraps up chapter one...let's see if I can actually make a chapter two, neh? I know, it's short, but this could be interesting.**

**I read that there was at least...two silent hill and yugioh crossovers on . One of them had Kaiba in it. Not surprising, with his back story? Yeah, man has SO many problems, Silent Hill would tear him to pieces and spit him out.**

**If it seems I'm switching a lot between Mr. kaiba and Kaiba-sama...it's because I really don't know which I want to use more...I'm putting the setting into Japan, and mixing the universe between the Japanese anime (with some dub elements thrown in if I feel like it) and the manga back story...because D-t is a MUST for this story. It's only half cooked in my brain right now, and the finicky plot bunnies have been known to not really partake in half cooked meals, but I"m going to try. **

**So, in essence, setting is in Japan, Silent Hill has invaded Seto's video game, and Mokuba is taking on Allessa's role for the moment. Oh, and I'm not bringing in the characters from the video games in here...maybe...it's not planned out or anything. Geek squad's coming in though, definitely, but not in the way you would think. (that was foreshadowing kiddies)**

**Seto seems ooc here, but it's hard to get him completely in character. And I think it's only slightly ooc...he's not acting dub-by at all though, I hate his attitude in the dubbed version. In the Japanese version, he's quite rude, but not so blatantly stubborn and arrogant (he even seems to cave a bit at the 'hocus pocus nonsense' in the DOMA arc from what I've seen of the Japanese stuff) At least it seems that way to me. And I can only characterize him based on my own observations. I do admit he doesn't CURSE nearly as often in the dub version...and he wouldn't since the dub is for kids. In the original, with the way he talks, he seems the cursing type. Very much so. Once again, my own observations.**

**Hmm..I think that's everything. I need an editor. One with a whip, then maybe I'll actually finish one of these things for once. Let's see if I can get a second chapter out, neh? :D**


	2. 1, Stupid Road

**Yes, I'm still insane, and yeah...the fickle plot bunnies are still on me to get this story down.**

**Seto's not happy with me though. I don't know where I'm going with this either, so lets see how this works out!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Yugioh, or it's characters, I don't own Silent Hill or it's concepts either...I may, however, take several liberties and craft Seto's monsters for him. Making symbolic abominations is fuuuuuun...**

**

* * *

**

_Hey there to my future self  
If you forget how to smile  
I have this to tell you  
Remember it once in a while_

Ten years ago your past self  
Prayed for your happiness  
Please don't lose hope

'Letter from the Lost Days' -Silent Hill ST

* * *

Seto was pissed.

This wasn't really an unfamiliar emotion to him, he had been in various states of anger or annoyance plenty of times before. In fact, some would say that this was the _only _emotion he was capable of feeling.

Of course, those who said so were brainless, ignorant morons, but that really didn't bother Seto as much as people would think it did. He _wanted_ people to think that of him after all.

Still, that didn't erase the fact that he was _fucking pissed_ now. Stupid sign. It had been at least a mile since he had first seen that damn road sign on that damn street in that damn language that his game wasn't even _translated_ into yet...

He hadn't noticed it yet, but part of his irritability was due to his becoming tired, and the uncomfortably cold sensation of _clinging_ that the rather oppressive and annoying fog seemed to exude. Seto was in good shape, and a mile long plus walk wasn't really all that much to him. However that, plus the stress and worry of needing to find Mokuba _now _was putting a toll on the elder Kaiba's mind, much as he would never admit it.

He was worried. And stressed. He needed to find his brother. He _wanted _to know who the _hell _mucked up his program.

This certainly wasn't something _he _had come up with.

"Silent Hill...how quaint. It certainly has the 'silent' part down pat."

He grumbled this to himself as he continued to trek along the road. Much to his annoyance not a single vehicle had shown itself during his journey. Then again, since it was a program, a game, he hadn't expected one to appear.

Though, it would have been nice to have gotten more of a clue then a stupid road sign. Obviously he was meant to follow the road to that destination, however, the lack of a car made the operation rather tedious.

"What else did that sign say? Silent Hill...Welcome to Silent hill...damn it, didn't even give me a distance to work with."

Of course, being that he was inside a _game _(or he was supposed to be inside a game) whoever had programmed this software could just as easily send him on a never ending loop on this street. Always walking, yet never reaching his destination.

"Damn it, get to the point already. I don't have time to wear out my boots on a boring, never ending road."

It was right when he started muttering curses at the lack of this particular 'hacker's imagination, when a sudden _hiss _caused him to freeze on the spot.

Kaiba was instantly alert, his coat billowing out quite dramatically as he spun around, cobalt eyes hunting for the source of the noise.

He didn't have to look far, for it uttered again, and when he turned towards it, he spotted what looked like a malformed shadow, too far into the fog for him to make out clearly. It was a relatively medium silhouette, low enough to the ground that Seto could guess that it was an animal of some sort. It was at least as big as a dog, even if it didn't look very dog shaped.

It seemed the second he noticed _it, _it noticed _him_, and it responded to him by hissing again.

Seto backed away from it, making sure to keep it in his line of sight. He took a quick glance behind him, noticing that his surroundings had changed from 'street jutting out of a mountain with a cliff on the other side' to 'street beside a mountain with a bunch of trees lining the other side'. He kept backing up, keeping the _thing _in sight, while glancing back in the hopes of finding something to fight it off with.

He was distracted from this task, however, when the..animal...choose to come close enough that he could distinguish what it was.

What it was, however, was something Seto wasn't even sure was in existence anymore.

It didn't look like a duel monster that he was familiar with, though Seto wouldn't have been surprised if it was a card creature. He was still in a program after all.

It looked reptilian in species, practically crawling on it's belly as it's four legs seemed too short or too far to its sides to lift it up any higher. Its scales were...Seto wanted to say pale, but the color seemed more alike to a washed out...fleshy color. Scales the color of rotting skin, if he wanted to be morbid. It's claws were long, and curved, and _white_, or cream if he wanted to be accurate. It didn't have a tail, from the looks of it, it did have a _stump_ where a tail should've been...and on it's back it looked like it had a couple of stumps there as well, making Seto think that this thing had been a dragon at some point.

_A dragon with no wings to fly..._

The beast had a long, bare neck, and that's where Seto noticed the most disturbing thing about this beast. It's head was bare, still that rotting flesh color, no fins or horns or anything, with a particularly wide and fang filled mouth. It's eyes however...

_Oh god..._

It's eyes were the same shade of Cobalt as his own, and were bleeding. It was obvious from the way the beast kept blinking and shaking its head that the eyes didn't see so well, and Seto chose to use that to his advantage, despite the sick feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. It was obvious what this creature was a parody of.

"You poor thing..." There, Seto finally spotted a promising weapon, crude as it was. A rather large branch, thick enough that it wouldn't snap upon impact, and not so long as to be incumbering. He slowly bent to pick it up, trying to keep from any sudden movements so the beast wasn't provoked into attacking.

It hissed at him, arching it's neck back and snapping it's maw closed, blinking rapidly as it's eyes bled more profusely. It was aware of Seto, but it seemed to rely more heavily on smell and hearing then sight. Knowing what the broken beast was copied off of, it hurt Seto's heart to see his favorite dragon put into such a state.

However, since it _was _a dragon, and likely possessed some form of breath weapon, he wasn't going to hesitate to defend himself. He wasn't keen on getting fried before he found his brother.

"Be still..." He hoped that keeping a calm voice would keep the creature from attacking. He kept his makeshift club close to him, but lowered as he slowly started to move sideways, keeping the dragon in sight while trying to get away without a confrontation.

"There...I'm no threat. I don't want to fight. Just stay...there." He held his hand out in front of him, staying low, while the dragon followed his movements with it's bleeding sapphire eyes. It hissed and shook itself rapidly, rocking on it's forelegs, making more noise the closer Seto got to walking away.

Suddenly it leaned back on it's haunches and let out a wailing cry, much like his own dragons did whenever their holographic projections were summoned, only _this _cry seemed to hold a higher pitch to it, almost like a child's cry, but so full unrestrained pain it made Seto cringe just to hear it.

"Shit."

He had just enough time to dive out of the way before the beast lunged at him, surprisingly quick for being reduced to crawling on it's belly, it's jaws snapping at him, just barely missing his coattails.

Not one to be caught with his back turned to an enemy, Seto quickly turned back around, facing the broken beast head on, his branch coming up to defend against another assault of it's jaws.

The creature clamped it's fangs around the branch, managing to get a hold of it in the process, and snapping it in two with a twist of it's fleshy head.

Near panicking, Seto reached blindly behind him, desperate to find some way to defend himself against the raving creature. Luck was with him as he quickly grasped hold of what felt like a handle of some sort, and with out thinking, he thrust it right into the dragon's neck, causing a bloodcurdling screech from the monster, it's blood spewing out all over his front. Seeing as what he grabbed appeared to be some kind of sharp object, Seto twisted it and cut it deeper into the monster, using his arm against it's lower jaw to keep it from tearing into him as it died.

Eventually the creature screamed out it's last death cries, and fell limp in his lap, further drenching the young CEO in it's blood.

Seto wrinkled his nose at the foul stench, and quickly pushed the dead beast off his lap, pulling out his weapon, seeing it's identity to be a stout butcher's knife.

For once Seto chose not to question fate, or coincidence Or lucky coincidence in this case. He despised relying on luck, but he didn't want to think about what would have happened had that broken dragon been able to finish what it had meant to do. Especially with the program malfunctioning as it was at that moment. He didn't think he could afford to die in this world.

"Whoever the hell's chosen to mess with my programming, you'd better hope I don't find you." He growled.

It was clear to Kaiba, someone was behind this. This...world wouldn't come about due to a _glitch _in the system. This was deliberate. The mock of the Blue Eyes he had just been forced to slaughter was proof enough that someone was spitting in his face.

Seto had to admit, this was the most creative enemy he'd faced yet. Despite the monster, everything around him was explicitly detailed. It all felt very, very vivid.

Still, it wasn't real, and he sparred a glance at the beast he had slaughtered with a look of regret. He was certain this wasn't going to be the last mock he would face, it seemed whoever was behind this had a real score to settle.

"Mark my words, whoever you are, I _will _find my brother." With that declaration, he wiped the blade along the rather dead looking grass beside the road, and stuck it into his belt. If there was one beast, there likely would be more, and him being in a game, it made sense to have more enemies about.

It was all starting to remind of him some sort of survival horror genre game, but that was okay, he had played those kinds of games before, and won. This would be no different. It was the first time a rival had attacked him and Mokuba in _this fashion_, but it was still an element he was familiar with.

No matter what, he would win.

* * *

It seemed he was fated to walk, yet _another _mile before coming across another sign, one with an arrow pointing towards a smaller path going into the forest, the words on it saying;

Silent Hill Cemetery

When he looked further along the actual road, it seemed to curve into a tunnel, with a road sign above it stating that the actual town wasn't for another three miles. At least in that direction. Seto couldn't really explain it, but he had the feeling that he didn't 'want' to go into that tunnel. (and if he had, he would have found himself face to face with a barricade, or something of that nature) The idea of a cemetery didn't especially appeal to him, it was a prime horror game arena, especially when the game held forms of the undead. However, in order to find his brother he would have to play the game according to this rather morbid programmer's rules. At least for now.

So, setting his face into a spectacular scowl, like only he could manage, Seto checked to see his knife was properly secured, and promptly headed down the path. He kept his eyes and ears our for anymore broken beasts he might come across. The last thing he needed was to be caught by surprise.

Unlike his adventures with the road, the path didn't take him too far until he came upon the actual cemetery itself. Of course, he took a few steps into said cemetery before he realized he was there.

Stupid fog.

A part of him had a morbid desire to read what the idiot programmer had allotted to write on the tombstones. Likely it was something cliche like his name, or Mokuba's, or something else equally 'suspenseful' and lame. Sure enough, when he got close enough to make out that he was in front of a rather impressive looking tombstone, a glance told him that the name 'Kaiba' was on it. There was a date as well, marking the time of death several years ago at least, but the first name...seemed worn away. Morbid curiosity getting the better of him, Seto leaned down to see if he could make out better which unfortunate 'Kaiba' it was talking about, though he had a good idea.

Before he could confirm his suspicions however, a sound caught his attention. He stiffened, expecting it to be yet another broken dragon, however upon closer attention, he realized that the sound was far too...human to be one of the sad beasts.

In fact it sounded like crying.

Heart pounding with the hope that he had finally found his baby brother at last, Kaiba shot up from his kneeling position and slowly walked towards the sound of the tears. It had sounded close, and Seto wasn't disappointed as he came upon what looked like the huddled form of a person, crouched in a fetal position, trembling in front of a tombstone.

"...Mokuba?"

His tentative inquiry apparently startled the figure, who quickly shot up in surprise, reviling that it was in fact _not _Mokuba, but someone with whom Seto was still familiar with.

The boy hadn't even needed to turn around for Seto to confirm it, the insane spiked hairstyle was all the identity Seto needed to know that it was Yuugi in front of him.

The wide eyed panic and rather painfully visible trembling also confirmed that it was the...ah...'nicer' Yuugi as well. Though, Seto wasn't exactly sure if he had ever seen Yuugi this terrified.

"Ah! K-Kaiba-kun! What are you doing here?"

Seto blinked for a moment, confused. Yuugi was here...but, was he really here? Or was he a program? Whoever made this 'game' seemed to know about Kaiba, however, it seemed odd that they would bring in Yuugi, not as his rival, the dark gambler who never lost a game, but as _this _version, only even more small and vulnerable then he had ever seen him.

It made him wonder just how _much _this programmer knew about him, considering he had never seen the lighter Yuugi like _this._

"I...am testing out a new prototype for my company. How did you get in here?"

Seto decided to go with assuming that it was actually Yuugi in her, and hoping that if it was, then he knew better about what was going on, since he'd have to get inside the program through means other then KC.

It was a long shot, but Yuugi and the geeks had managed to poke their noses into his business before in unconventional ways. He wouldn't put it past them to have done it again.

A small, tiny, miniscule part of him prayed that this was the case.

At Yuugi's look of utter confusion though, it seemed it wasn't.

"What are you talking about Kaiba-kun? In where? I'm here with my grandfather on vacation. He..uh...he has a friend here he said. What prototype do you mean? A new duel disk?"

Seto inwardly sighed, this place was real to Yuugi, which meant that either he had been put in here unawares (unlikely...and stretching things a bit) or he was a program. Seto was on his own in this, not that he had expected any less. Even _with_ the geeks he was usually on his own. Of course, by his own choice. Still, it was easier to get through these survival games with at least one other person. Even if that person tended to die later on.

...Seto decided that it was probably a good thing that Yuugi was just a program then. No guilt or obligation rested on his shoulders to keep the kid alive, not that Yuugi was incompetent at these sorts of games either. The lighter Yuugi was just as good, if not better, then his darker 'half' at any kind of game he played.

"...Never mind It's not important for you to know. What is important is that I'm looking for my brother, Mokuba. He...came with me to test the prototype, but then he ran off somewhere and I lost track of him. Have you seen him?"

Yuugi screwed up his face in thought, crossing his arms in front of him like he was chilled. Seto noted that he was still visibly trembling, but for what he couldn't fathom. He assumed that this, just like the broken dragon, was simply a mock of the real Yuugi, exaggerating weakness when the real thing wasn't nearly so pathetic. He hoped that he'd at least gain some kind of information from him however, this mock Yuugi was here for a reason after all...

He hoped he wouldn't have to kill him. He could do it if he had to, but that didn't mean Seto _wanted_ that image in his mind.

Funny since there was once a time where he had wanted to be the death of Yuugi. Or at least drive him insane.

God he prayed that thought wasn't going to bite him in the ass.

"Well..." Apparently Yuugi had finally opted to stop contorting his face into random grimaces and start giving him answers. "I remember seeing him not too long ago, he said he was going into town. Something about...having a gift for you?"

Seto looked at him blankly for a few moments. A...gift? Mokuba was supposed to be running a _simulation,_ he didn't have time to be finding gifts.

It wasn't like Mokuba to get distracted, and his brother knew what the game he was testing was supposed to look like originally. If he hadn't activated the fail safe now...

Seto had no choice but to assume that his brother was trapped by something, and he needed to find him.

Fast.

"Where do you think he would look for this...gift Yuugi? Where do you suppose he could have gone?"

He had to be patient, this Yuugi was just a program, and yelling at it wasn't going to get results.

Still...it couldn't _hurt_, with how twitchy Yuugi was being, as he seemed to cower underneath Seto's glare while trying to think up a suitable answer.

...Yuugi was usually quicker then this. This programmer didn't know shit about Seto's rival.

"Uh...well..he...um...I think there's an old American burger joint in town, it's got some great...uh...food...and your brother likes burgers right? Uh...got a game in there too. I...uh...I think I mentioned it to him, so he might be...there?" The last 'there' was practically squeaked out of the tiny Mouto. If Seto didn't know better, he would say his rival had literally pissed his pants right then.

Still, it was something, at lead at least. Better then a stupid sign.

"Do you know the quickest way into town?"

Yuugi flinched under Seto's harsh tone, and the CEO had to restrain himself from shaking the poor boy in frustration. 'Get a hold of yourself! Where's your spine?' he wanted to yell, but it wasn't like that would make anything any better. After all, this _wasn't _his rival. Or rather, it wasn't his rival's...ah...lighter 'half'.

Sometimes Seto wondered which of them were more messed up.

"W-well...if you g-g-go down th-that path, you'll c-come up on S-silent Hill soon e-enough." With that Yuugi pointed a shaking finger to his right, where, just far enough that Seto could make out it's outline in the dense fog, there was an opening in the tree's surrounding the plot of land they were in. Yuugi was sinking in on himself, his eyes squeezed shut as if afraid he was about to be hit.

This poise just seemed so...out of character for the boy that Seto really couldn't help himself. He was used to Yuugi not being so...spineless. The boy was never spineless, even when he wasn't in his 'darker' personality he wasn't this much of a coward.

"Yuugi, I'm not going to hit you. Get a grip on yourself." It wasn't the most soothing phrase, nor the most gentle tone, but he was Seto Kaiba, and he didn't do gentle. Plus Yuugi seemed to look like he needed a good smack more then anything.

He had to keep reminding himself that it was a program. Not Yuugi. A program.

...didn't make it any less lifelike.

Yuugi didn't stop trembling, but he did open up his eyes and look at Seto. He was still tense, still shrunk in on himself, making himself as small as possible. And all Seto could see in his gaze was deep fear.

"It's not you I'm scared of."

With those words, a loud and startling sound assaulted their eardrums, making Seto cringe and Yuugi practically jump five feet in the air. If he hadn't known better, Seto would say it reminded him of an air raid siren...

"Oh...oh no...Kaiba-kun, you...you need to g-get into the town. F-f-fast! Q-quick! Mo-mokuba needs you!"

Seto glared at his panicking rival, who seemed to know a lot more then he was actually letting on. "What are you talking about Yuugi? What's going on?" He demanded.

"J-j-just go!" Yuugi pushed at him, which really didn't do much due to his small and rather weak at the moment stature, but it got Seto moving, and it seemed Yuugi's panic was slightly contagious, because before he was really aware of it, Seto was running along that path. He ran as fast as his long legs could carry him, and he didn't look back.

If he had, he would have seen the world go to hell right before his eyes.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand end part 1...er...2 of this very...interesting crossover. Y'know, I try to catch Seto by surprise with all of my suspense ideas, but he just knows too much y'know? I think it'll be something that he won't expect, and he just goes on and expects it. Because he's Seto freakin' Kaiba.**

**The convo between him and Yuugi was waaay too cliched. But I don't know how I could've done better. Too melodramatic I think...but that's how it came to me.**

**I do imagine that Seto would be harsher with Yuugi then he was in here...but...but...eh, Yuugi would've just panicked even more, and I imagine with age Seto's at the very least gotten to the point where he won't kick puppies when he sees them. And at the moment, Yuugi is definitely a puppy...or...in a scared puppy mode.**

**About the monster...hah...yeeeeessss...I made my first Seto demon creation...well...technically Yuugi's a creation of Seto's as well...but yeah...I made my first Silent Hill monster...so fun. If this keeps up I'll ask my reviewers to name the monsters for me, but in some cases, like in this, the characters name the monsters themselves. **

**Seto named this one, it just...happened. It's called the Broken Dragon...and it's kinda my version of the dogs for all the other games. Seto has no real connections with canines, beyond the fact that Gozaboro never let him have a pet I imagine..not that he wanted one it seems. So, instead of canines pouncing on him and ripping him to shreds, he's got a malformed dragon trying to maul him. Goody.**

**There's also a few other symbolic details to the dragon too...but I'll leave all of you to figiure it out. Just know, all the symbolism refers to Seto's character itself. I'm not going Fruedian in here, and I'm not gonna be using some cheap religious symbols if I can help it. I'll try to keep the references as simple as I can, without making it TOO obvious. **

**I'm gonna put down what the various monsters mean and other symbols as I go along in this story, as it's likely not going to be apparent in the story itself. Especially considering, in the games, they never outright tell you what the monsters symbolize...and that's probably my fav. Part of those games too. So yes, no monster that Seto faces will not have a meaning. What's the point of making a monster up in Silent Hill if it isn't going to assault the player in more then just a physical sense, but a philosophical sense too? **

**Oh, this is going to be so much fun!**

**Hope you're all enjoying this as much as I am~**

**'cune. **


	3. 2, Stupid Deadbeat

**This story is too much fun NOT to write. I'm working on another story for another fandom along with it and I'm stuck on it, then I came to this one and it's like; "Hey! This is extremely easy now!" ...I think Seto enjoys being tormented in Silent Hill...**

**And yes, I'm still insane. However, that just means I'm having more fun. Yay.**

**I'm enjoying bringing in many elements commonly found in the Silent Hill games, and I've come to the conclusion that if it were possible to bring fantasy characters into the real world, I would TOTALLY play horror genre games with Kaiba. He's just one of those characters that look into the eyes of 'evil'...and will make an offhand comment about how utterly lame its character design is or something. He's just that AWSOME.**

**Maybe that's just my opinion though. Anyone who can witness a gore fest created by zombies, casually comment on it, and then walk away like a bad ass is awesome to me. Then again, 'cune has a paranoia of the undead. It's stupid I know, but walking corpses...or corpses in general freak me out. I do not play the SH games, I watch in utter terror as one of my friends play in front of me.**

**However, the psychological elements and symbolism serves to drag me into researching that world again, and again, and again. I'm a glutton for punishment.**

**Note; I changed the rating, for language purposes. Seto's becoming more and more of a pottymouth the longer I keep him in here. I also change this to Supernatural/Humor, because, let's face it, who _isn't_ laughing at his predicament at the moment? I know I am.**

**Anyways, Disclaimer; I don't own Yugioh or it's characters, and I don't own Silent Hill or its many concepts and themes. I am, however, having WAAAAAY too much fun creating Seto's 'hell world'. I'm so evil.**

**

* * *

**

To say that Seto was glad to have finally gotten to his overall destination would be putting it lightly. A part of him was worried about program-Yuugi, but he had the feeling he'd probably meet up with him a second time, likely in horribly over dramatic and cliched way.

Of course, this was ignoring the rapid pounding in his chest and the overall desire to _not _return to the cemetery Seto Kaiba did not know what it was that caused Yuugi to panic and send him practically flying away from that plot of land, and he didn't much care. Anything that made Yuugi panic like that, even in that heightened panicky state of his, was most likely not good.

Although, from the state of the town, Seto wasn't sure if he was better off where he was. There didn't seem to be a single soul in Silent Hill. Just empty streets, shops, and abandoned cars.

And the Fog, can't forget the fog.

Stupid fog.

Seto quickly tried to get into the various vehicles, hoping at the very least to be able to hot wire one of them and gain some sort of mode of transportation. Plus protection. It was always easier to survive if you had a few tons of metal between you and the various denizens of Hell or whatever these abominations were supposed to be.

Not that it seemed any of the cars _worked, _which was just his luck really. That, or it was in the overall plan of that stupid has been of a programmer who had had the utter _gall _to mess with Seto's system. It was no wonder the main characters from those horror games never thought to get into a car. It made _sense_, and apparently none of them _worked._

"Stupid, useless, hunks of garbage." He hadn't even managed to find anything usefulin the vehicles No maps, no guns, just some bottles of a rather horribly smelling liquid that Seto wouldn't be caught _dead_ drinking. The labels claimed they were 'health drinks' but from the look and scent alone, Seto wasn't sure if they were any good at all.

It seemed the ever finicky goddess of 'luck' had decided to give Seto a bit of good attention for once, when he saw what looked to be a pamphlet on the driver's seat of some rusty pickup that Seto could tell was broken down just by _looking_ at it. The pamphlet was, luckily, about the town itself, and was equipped with a map of the place. It was also beside some old hand radio, but Seto really didn't know what good the thing would be, considering he was in a game...and it likely worked about as well as all of the cars.

Satisfied with gaining at least _something _useful for his trouble, Seto turned away from the truck, intending to study the map to see if he could discover the location of this...'burger joint' that program-Yuugi had mentioned. (In hindsight, he realized he should have asked for a _name _when he had the chance.)

However, the second Seto turned away in order to study the pamphlet, the supposedly 'broken' radio choose that exact moment to spark to life. Only thing was, instead of some obnoxiously loud music or some person trying to contact it in a truly awful attempt at a creepy atmosphere, it just let out...static.

Just static. It was rather annoying.

"What the..."

He picked up the offending object and fiddled around with the controls, creating no change, except to make the static louder apparently.

"What the hell is going on with this-"

Sudden wheezing caught his attention. He froze, cursing in his head as he slowly turned towards the sound of what he was sure was another abomination.

He was right, and unlike the Broken Dragon, _this _thing seemed more human in shape, though beyond that Seto couldn't say _what _it was. It stood on two legs at least, and it's coloration seemed fleshy, though even the scraps and rags hanging off of it looked to be part of it's body, darker in color, but...attached. At first glance it didn't seem to have any arms, but when it turned slightly, in it's odd, jerky, type of walk, Seto could see that it's arms were in fact _bound _behind it. The hands looked almost fused together, or at least fused to a scrap of that flesh/rag wrapping it's wrists together.

It was thin, and frail beneath it's flesh rags, and when Seto looked at it's head all he could see was...mouth. Upon closer inspection there were two slits where eyes should be, blood pouring from them much like it was from the Broken Dragon, but otherwise the most noticeable attribute about its 'face' was its 'mouth'; full lips with a sharp row of teeth.

"Uoysieh...uoysieh..." It whispered before jerking rapidly, it's head leaning back, it's chest expanding. Seto tensed, readying himself for an attack.

"Uoysieh!" It screeched an awful sound, so high pitched that Seto's vision wavered for a second. He clamped his hands over his ears in an attempt to stifle the noise. The monster took advantage of the distraction, tackling into him and attempting to bite down on his arm.

Seto managed to dodge out of the way, the monster only grabbing the edge of his sleeve instead, it's jaws clamping shut the instant the cloth was in it's mouth. He kicked at it, but the creature stayed attached, snapping only so it could grasp more of his sleeve, getting an even better hold in the process.

Thinking quickly, Seto used his other hand to grasp the knife stashed in his belt. Once he got a firm hold on it, he plunged it into the humanoid's head, spraying yet more blood all over his clothes.

The creature let go of his sleeve, letting loose another earsplitting shriek, before falling with a last dying gasp. It almost sounded like it spoke, but Seto didn't really pay too much attention to it as it's death shriek caused him to become disoriented again. It sounded like 'aye' or something...

He placed a hand to his head, bracing himself against the truck and closing his eyes while he waited for the world to come back into focus.

"Fuck...what the hell was that?" He felt weak, needing to keep bracing himself onto the truck in order to stand. He opened his eyes, to his right was the open door of the truck, where the map and surprisingly useful radio were. On the seat was another of those awful smelling 'health drinks'. "That wasn't there before."

Seto mentally debated the pro's and con's, he had suspected the concoctions to be a form of healing item the moment he noticed 'health' on the labels, however he hadn't really looked forward to, nor expected to end up, _drinking_ them.

He attempted to stand on his own, and the world swayed beneath him. "Damn." With what his brother had previously labeled as 'Niisama's unhappy grumble' Kaiba snatched the drink from the chair, opened it, and downed it in a few gulps.

He now had a healthy understanding and pity for all game protagonists. Not that all the health items were nearly that disgusting, but something told him that they certainly weren't all cherry flavored either.

However foul the drink was, it did it's job, Seto felt good as 'new' (as much as he could in current circumstances) and made a mental note to find a way to store the vile things in the future. (There had to be some type of carrying case around...)

His wavering health taken care of, Kaiba then decided that it was prime time to figure out where the hell he was going. He took out his map and as he looked down to study it he noticed the broken radio on the ground.

"...best keep it around. Some warning is better then none." Though the static was annoying. Stupid radio. He picked it up and pocketed it, before flinching in some discomfort after having noticed the state of his clothing. Blood stains, ripped sleeve, scuffed pants, he looked quite the mess. He certainly no longer looked like the CEO he was supposed to be.

Not that Seto was a very vain man, he just had an image to uphold. However the only person he was going to actually see was his brother, who had seen him 'look' worse, so it wasn't a big problem for the young business tycoon.

Really.

He was going to want a shower after this mess though, even if it was all in his head, he felt dirty. Stupid monsters.

After assessing his physical state (and begrudgingly accepting the attention to detail this annoying hacker was displaying) Seto promptly set about to his previous task of studying the map. The paper was faded and the colors were pastel but at least it was readable.

"Hmm...there were a few obstructions along these roads when I looked, best to mark them for future reference." Examining his person didn't exactly produce any writing material, however luck was with him (for now...) for when he looked back towards the truck, what else would be on the dashboard but a red pen? It was odd, because once again Seto swore that the pen hadn't been there before.

He had the sense that the hacker was laughing at him.

He couldn't fathom why though, it was juts a pen.

"Okay...well, now that that's taken care of, where the hell would a 'burger joint' be in this run down place?" After marking said places with his newly acquired pen Seto proceeded to study the map, his cobalt eyes quickly scanning and orienting himself with what was on the page.

"Alchemilla hospital, that's handy to know... Midwitch elementary, cute...Heaven's Night, wonder what that is...ah!" His laser eyes set on a small square on the map. "'Happy Burger' how...quaint." Seto noted that it was probably a good thing he could read and understand English as well as, if not better then, someone who had been speaking it all their lives. Then again, he WAS a CEO, and him knowing English was expected. Still, with the way the writing was on the map it was pressing his abilities to its limits. How the natives ever managed to read the tiny text was beyond him.

In either case, he now had his goal. After a quick look around he noted that he wasn't that far away, just a couple of turns on the appropriate streets and he'd be right in front of the place.

He folded up his map and set off.

* * *

A few turnabouts and a couple more encounters with a Broken Dragon and a 'wraith' later, and Seto was finally in front of the restaurant

In a word, it looked like utter crap.

"This place looks about as bad as every other fast food restaurant I've come across. Only difference is, it just might have better service." He smiled at his small joke, then promptly realized that the lack of human company might be getting to him. He shook his head and resolved to try and limit his amount of talking to himself to the bare minimum.

Shame too, Mokuba would've loved the joke as much as he did. Of course, Mokuba also ate as said restaurants, much to his brother's dismay.

With a huff the CEO opened up the doors and stepped into the abandoned restaurant, knife at the ready in case anymore abominations happened to be waiting to ambush him, but with a brief hope that he would at least find some hint of his brother.

What he saw inside was a dimly lit and dingy little place, the lights flickered, and sadly there was no sign of his brother anywhere.

"Mokuba?" He had to at least try, though he didn't hear a response, not that he had expected any.

A quick look around and Seto noticed what appeared to be an abandoned arcade game. "Must be the 'game' Yuugi, no...that...fake Yuugi was talking about." He figured he should explore it since the caracture of his rival had mentioned it. Games usually worked like that after all...he would know.

So, Seto went up to the game, only to find the thing to be broken and out of order, only instead of a normal 'OUT OF ORDER' sign this one just had to play the creepy message gimmick instead.

Though, the words were more confusing then cliché.

"Get back to work... What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you need t' get your lazy ass outta the video games and back to your fancy shmansy business dealin's Kaiba."

Seto turned around abruptly, knife at the ready, only to view one of his least favorite people on the planet.

"Hmph. So it's just you Deadbeat?" Great, how the hell was this game going to mess with Jounouchi of all people? The man was already insufferable, how worse could he get?

It was indeed Jounouchi in front of him, though, and Seto would never admit it, he seemed to have a much darker and violent air about him. His smile wasn't one of a cheerful and happy go lucky carefree attitude, but the attitude of a man who didn't care who he messed with, or what he got himself into.

Pure reckless drive, with no true goal or purpose other then to move. That was the aura of the Katsuya Jounouchi in front of Seto. It was only slightly intimidating.

Said 'deadbeat' smirked at the CEO, brown eyes flashing dangerously. "Hmph, 'Deadbeat' he calls me. This comin' from the man who's got a sign tellin' him t' 'Get back to work', not that _you _ever need someone t' tell you _that_. S'more likely you need someone t' tell you the opposite." The blonde moved to the side, Seto keeping his eyes trained on him, before setting himself down atop one of the various booths.

"That's usually your brother's job though, right? Mokuba, main job of the Vice Prez bein' keepin' the CEO alive. Tellin' him to rest once in a while. That how it works?" The smirk evolved into a full out predatory grin.

"What are you getting at Deadbeat? The sign's not speaking to me." Though, in all intents and purposes it technically was. It sounded as if this Program-Jounouchi was a bit more aware of the fact that this was a game, unlike program-Yuugi, who was unaware of his status.

This theory seemed to be proven correct as program-Jounouchi let out a knowing chuckle. "Right, 'course it's not speakin' t' you. Keep tellin' yerself that Kaiba."

Seto glared and decided that he much preferred it when the punk was a buffoon. Granted, when he thought about it there were times when Jounouchi had displayed certain qualities that seemed to match this program version of him...though, this one was far more upfront with it.

He decided that since this Jounouchi seemed to act like he knew something about what was going on, he might as well get some use out of him.

He gripped his knife tight in his hand and narrowed his eyes. "Do you know where my brother is? Yuugi mentioned that he was around here."

The program-Jounouchi tilted his head to the side. "Your brother? I might've noticed him come by. What's it t' you? He late for his bedtime or somethin'?"

Seto leveled an even colder glare at the punk. "This isn't funny Deadbeat. Tell me or I'll rip the information from your punk ass hide!"

Said 'punk ass' laughed at that comment. "Oohoohoo! Kaiba's getting' angry! That's right, whenever your brother's involved you become like a freakin' mama bear with how violent you get. So I'mma 'punk ass' eh? Well, s'alot better then summa the other shit you've called me. More respectful besides."

He shifted on the table, giving Seto a particularly malicious grin. He pointed towards the knife gripped in Kaiba's hand. "You'll need a better weapon then that piece of tin where you'll be goin'. Lucky you, I just happen t' know that a nightclub near the place s' got a pretty sweet gun just up for the takin'. Just make sure t' collect enough ammo on the way there." He winked, he actually _winked_ at Seto. Truly this was proof that it wasn't the actual Jounouchi in front of him. "You're gonna need it."

Seto blinked at him, dimming his current glare with a dull look. "Why would there be a _gun _of all things in a nightclub Deadbeat?"

The 'deadbeat' chuckled. "Beats me, but it's pretty handy in a place like this, don't you think? Kinda like it's handy you already know how t' use a gun, eh Kaiba?" Another deadly flash shone in the man's eyes. Seto didn't know if that was an accusing look or one of comradery. He could never tell sometimes, even with the real Jounouchi. He chose to ignore it like he always did with the blonde.

"Okay, I know where to find a weapon now, but this is a meaningless fact of information if I _don't know where my brother is_. Tell me now Deadbeat. Tell me or I will put this knife to good use at this very moment." He let the blonde know with a glare that he was one hundred percent serious on this fact. Seto didn't kid around when it came to Mokuba.

If possible Jounouchi's grin became even more devious. "Kid's at Brookhaven hospital. Right up on Carroll Street."

"Brookhaven?" Seto recalled noticing the second hospital while he had been looking for the restaurant he was currently in. "Why would he be there?" His eyes narrowed and his grip tightened on the knife. "Is he hurt? What happened?"

Jounouchi raised his hands and moved them in the universal gesture of 'chill the fuck out'. "Relax, relax, it's nothin' like that. Brookhaven's a mental institute, it's Alchemilla that's the regular hospital here."

Seto relaxed minutely, his brows furrowing in confusion. "Why would he be at a mental institute?"

Jounouchi grinned again. "Why were you?"

"What do you mean?" Seto growled.

The blonde snickered and shifted again on the table. "Nothin' it's just, it's not like you'd remember it anyway, and I really don't know fer sure, but I hear word that little Mokuba spent plenty of time over at those kinds of hospitals. Though, s'more like he spent time around people that worked in them hospitals. Y'never actually ended up in one, didja Kaiba? Nah, rich guy like you? You had the doctors come t' your house instead."

The blonde lifted his head, meeting Seto eye to eye, brown flashing at cold blue. "Still, hear Mokuba spent some time tourin' somma those places. Guessin' all that waitin' you made him do got t' him somewhat. Not surprised, you were down for a good while."

Seto gave the blonde one of his more potent glares. "What are you _talking_ about Deadbeat?"

Jounouchi grinned, his face expressing gleeful surprise. "What, you don't remember? That time Yuugi put you under? It was right after that crazy tournament you put us through. What was it called again?" He snapped his fingers, head tilted in thought. "Uh...T...somethin'. B-T? Nah, that's not it." He faced the CEO again, still grinning that devil's grin. "'M sure you'll remember the name eventually Kaiba, if you haven't already."

Kaiba's glare intensified. "If you're done talking, I have more important matters to attend to." He made to leave the restaurant, as reading the map in dim lighting wasn't very good for the eyes.

Jounouchi jumped up from his spot on the booth. "Hey, wait a second. I got couple things you might find useful here."

Kaiba turned and gave the blonde an impatient look. "Alright, alright, I know you're a busy man." Jounouchi chuckled and held out his hand to the CEO. Seto took it and came back holding what looked like a small flashlight on a necklace.

"What's this for?" He let the device dangle from it's string, testing out the 'on' switch and finding it decent at best. "Not very powerful..."

The blonde grinned. "Let's just say you'll be glad to have it. Ghost town like this, not too many lights work that well 'round here. Oh, and one more thing." He reached behind him and tossed Seto a tan backpack with a single strap running diagonally across it. Kaiba caught it, and arched a brow at the program-Jounouchi.

"Hey, those drinks taste awful, but they're handy when one of them nightmares comes atcha right? 'Sides, the drinks isn't all you're gonna be collecting in this place."

The CEO leveled what was perhaps his Fiftieth glare at the blonde. "And what is that supposed to mean? Am I going to meet with more programs like you?"

Jounouchi's grin widened. "Who said I was a program Kaiba? Now go on, you're own personal hell awaits ya. Mokuba's waitin' too, best not keep him that way, right?"

Choosing not to argue with the program Seto donned the flashlight and put on the backpack and proceeded outside of the restaurant He was getting a bit uncomfortable talking to the strange and knowledgeable Jounouchi anyway.

He opened the map and plotted out the most direct rout to the mental institute, taking into account all the obstructions he had faced up til then. He figured he might as well stop by the nightclub nearby, though, why a nightclub was near a mental hospital was beyond him.

He didn't walk but a few steps before his radio started crackling again, warning him against a pair of 'wraiths' to his left.

They were just as musical as they always had been. Seto was happy to take his frustrations out on the pathetic creatures.

Stupid Deadbeat.

* * *

**And that's that. I'm using a lot of ref's from SH2 (because that's the game that seems to fit at the moment for Seto's predicament) But I am NOT going to take only from SH2, nor is this plot going completely match SH2's plot. This is Seto's hell world people, not James'. There is no Pyramid head here, nor a reference to him. (possibly) There's no reason for a Pyramid reference to BE here (unless I stumble on one.) Seto has plenty of reason to hate himself, but no sexual frustration. (that we know of.) **

**And yes, I actually have a SH map in front of me while writing this story. I...kinda needed one. I got lost as to where he was without one. It's also a SH2 map, sooo...yeah. That's that. **

**Jounouchi was surprisingly EASY to write. I was worried how their conversation would go, and then I got there and he just started yackin' at me and pretty much wouldn't shut up. So...yeah. Much better then the cliched dialog with Yuugi. Then again, the banter and male pissing contest just seems to be how those two role. I think the hardest part about that conversation was trying to figure out how to get his 'Brooklyn' accent in. I like his accent in the dub, and he has an Osaka accent in the Japanese version so it kinda works out. He talks funny. Heh. **

**I still don't think I got it though.**

**So yeah, Brookhaven. I've taken some liberties as to Mokuba going there because I actually didn't read the manga for Duelist Kingdom. I kinda want to eventually. Still, I needed to get Seto somewhere and he was kinda comatose for a good while. Not that he was ever IN a mental hospital, but this part can work out decently enough. (Stupid Seto never goes anywhere interesting. Jeez man! Get a life outside of work!)**

**Okay! Reviews! Comment for your Aunty 'Cune and help a lazy author out. Tormenting Seto is too much fun to not be reviewed on.**

**'Cune out!**

**PS. I'm calling the newest monsters the 'wraiths' but if you have a better name for these little humanoid screachers suggest them to me, okay?**

**PPS. I have one Japanese word in here. 'Niisama' it means 'Big Brother' and is the cutest way for Mokuba to address Seto. So I make Mokuba call him that, and it'll be the only constant Japanese term in the entire fic. As to Kaiba calling Jounouchi(Joey) 'Deadbeat' he calls him 'bokontsu' in the Japanese version of the anime...because he likes to mock the blonde. It means 'average' or 'underdog' but I've heard it translated to 'Deadbeat' too and I find that to be appropriately insulting for Jou. So Seto calls him that.**

**Okay, am I done? I'm done. Bed time. Zzzzzzz...**


End file.
